So I Write A Little SongFic For You
by The Best You'll Ever Get
Summary: A collection of Song Fics. Chapter 1:Kataang. Chapter 2:Maiko. Chapter 3:Tylokka. Chapter 4:Taang.I DO REQUESTS
1. I Miss My Friend

Authors Note: Umm..Boredom...I Wrote the song myself.(And yes it is alot like Darryl Worely's song)

Takes Place after the war and Aang Disappeared

And its in Katara's point of view

Also thoughts in italcs and Song in bold

Shoutouts:Hola Avatari ,Jojo,Jenica

* * *

Katara stared out at rain. Thinking Of Aang and the day he left. 

**I Miss My Friend  
The One That I Grew Up With  
The One I Told My Secerts Too  
The One Who Always Knew  
When Somthing Was Wrong **

"Why did you leave Aang?" She said hoping somehow he'd hear her.

**So Why'd Ya Leave  
Me All Alone  
Crying Myself  
To Sleep Again  
Why'd Ya Leave  
Me Without Warning  
Why'd Ya Go **

_Will he ever get to learn how i feel?_

_Is he laying dead somewhere in a ditch?_

"I just want you to come back," she whispered as she cried

**I Miss My Friend  
The One That I Grew Up With  
The One I Told My Secerts Too  
The One Who Always Knew  
When Somthing Was Wrong  
**

"Do you know how much your leaving has affected me?" she said so quietly she couldnt even hear it

**The Day Ya Left  
My Mind Changed  
I Grew Sadder  
And Darker  
To Change My Tune  
I Need To Hear  
Your Voice Again **

"Katara" a voice from nowhere said

She didn't look up she just replied "Yah yah! Sokka I'm coming."

"I am not Sokka"

"Aang?"

"Yes"

"Why did you leave?"

"I dont know. I just felt like i had to leave"

"That's not an answer Aang" She said Turning around to face him but no one was there

**I Miss My Friend  
The One That I Grew Up With  
The One I Told My Secerts Too  
The One Who Always Knew  
When Somthing Was Wrong**

"I'm going to find you Aang."She said standing up and heading back to the village

* * *

Love It 

Like It

Hate It

i personally like it not the worst thing i have written but not the best

I also have drabbles coming i just need to find my drabble notebook


	2. Wherever You Are

Authors Note: This was a Request from my only reviewer looks at Jojo and Avatari...I Wrote the song myself

Also thoughts in italcs and Song in bold

Mais Pov

Pairing:MAIKO

Shoutouts:Hola Avatari ,Jojo,Jenica

* * *

Mai stared at the sky thinking of none other then Zuko._I wonder where he is.I wonder if he has found anyone new.I wonder does he still love me._

**Wherever you are  
I want to be  
I want you  
standing next to me  
i want to stop  
chasing you around the globe**

_I know were chasing him so Azula can bring him back cause he's a faliure but why do i feel like thats no longer why i am chasing him_

**cause boy any fool could see  
I want to be  
Wherever you are**

_Cant he just send me a clue as to where he is cause its drving me crazy not to know where he is.He proably hates me for chasing me down because its Azula's new duty,but i figured i'd finally get to see him and tell me I love him. _

**So boy wherever you are  
send me a message  
so i can stop running  
chasing to find you  
Just to tell you  
I love you**

_"Goodnight Zuko I love you" _she said.She layed awake for another moment thinking she heard "I love you to Mai"

**cause boy any fool could see  
I want to be  
Wherever you are**

* * *

Love It

Like It

Hate It

I DO REQUESTS

I also have drabbles coming i just need to find my drabble notebook


	3. This Kiss

Authors Note:The First idea i came up with well writing after my geography test

Also thoughts in italcs and Song in bold

Disclamier: I dont own avatar yet stares and jojo and avatari nor do i own the song this kiss

Pairing:Tylokka

Shoutouts:Hola Avatari ,Jojo,Jenica

* * *

She stared back into his deep blue eyes _i dont want my heartbroken.I believe he wont break it but why do i doubt_

**I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby Hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky... **

_But that kiss was all my feelings for him piled together. I want to be trapped in this moment forever and ever._

**It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this--  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss.  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's ahhh Impossible  
This Kiss, This Kiss  
Unstoppable  
This Kiss, This Kiss**

"Wherever we are as long as your with me standing or sitting by my side I'll know you love me." She said smiling at him and turning to look at the sky

**You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide  
You got me floating, You got me flying**

"I love you."she wispered turning to face him again

**It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this--  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss.  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's ahhh Subliminal  
This Kiss, This Kiss  
It's Criminal  
This Kiss, This Kiss**

"Sokka kiss my again," with those words he did

* * *

So i toke out a part that part was the only party i couldnt think of anything to write for it

Love It

Like It

Hate It

I DO REQUESTS

I also have drabbles coming i found my notebook but i have 10 songfics written down and only 1 drabble so umm..

sleep now but my muse always turns on when i dont need it on and its off when i can actully use


	4. Crush

Authors Note:Ok since i have had to request for Taang here yah go

Also thoughts in italcs and Song in bold

Umm... After the war and Katara and Sokka are back visiting the South Pole,Well Aang and Toph are at the Southern Air Temple.Aang and Toph are now 14

Disclamier: I dont own avatar yet nor do i own the song Crush

Pairing:Taang

Shoutouts:Hola Avatari ,Jojo,Jenica

* * *

"Ok so why did you ask me to play Air Ball i have a huge fear of falling." 

"Thats why you need to face your fears."

"I am standing on a Pole,who knows how many feet above ground I'm scared to death."

"Fine,but sooner or later you have to face your fears."

**You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything i wish i did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
I know i should tell you how i fell  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say**

Toph ran to the room she was staying in at the temple.She flopped onto the bed and sighed."Maybe I should tell him"

**Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you**

"Tell who what?"questioned the airbender who of course had to enter the room at the worst time

**You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way**

"Umm..."

"Come on spit it out"

_Maybe I should tell him but I mean he loves Katara. Come on Toph face your fear_

**Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you**

"Aang I...I...I like you alot more then normal.I'll put it this way I have a crush on you.There I said it"

**Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush**

"Toph"He said taking her by the hand

**You say everything that no one says  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush...**

"I like you more then normal too"

* * *

Love It 

Like It

Hate It

I DO REQUESTS

------------------------------------------------------

the next one will proably be Toku

-------------------------------------------------------

REMEMBER review and maybe get a COOKIE!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

So with ims with Avatari the songs Crush by Mandy Moore and Pop Goes My Hear from Music And Lyrics i wrote it

I LOVE THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!

and if your avatari you truely do know it


End file.
